Patent Document 1 discloses an optical fiber cable including a plurality of optical fiber ribbons, each of which has a plurality of optical fibers arranged in parallel, a slot rod having a plurality of SZ-shaped slot grooves for accommodating therein one or more the optical fiber ribbons, an upper wrapping tape wrapped around the slot rod, and a sheath configured to cover an outer side of the slot rod covered with the upper wrapping tape. Patent Document 2 discloses a slot-less type optical fiber cable with no slot rod.